1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing assembly and a motor including the same, and more particularly, to a bearing assembly in which a structure and a shape of a shaft or a thrust plate are changed to improve coupling force and reduce assembly defects, and a motor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor generating driving force has been mounted in a hard disk drive (HDD) or an optical disc drive (ODD), both of which being computer information storage devices.
The motor may provide a space, in which a shaft may rotates, by a bearing. As the bearing, a hydrodynamic bearing, or the like, may be used.
Meanwhile, in order to allow the shaft to rotate while being supported within the bearing by the hydrodynamic pressure of the bearing, the shaft is inserted into and supported by a sleeve of the bearing.
However, when the shaft is supported by the hydrodynamic pressure, the shaft has force applied thereto upwardly in an axis direction to thereby be deviated.
In addition, when the shaft does not rotate, it is in contact with a base cover coupled to a lower portion of the sleeve.
In order to solve these defects, a thrust plate generating thrust hydrodynamic pressure may be coupled to the shaft such that the shaft may be floated to a predetermined position.
However, when a bonding process is performed in order to couple the thrust plate to the shaft, a bonded contact area is limited, such that sufficient coupling force is not provided.
In addition, when the thrust plate is coupled to the shaft, the thrust plate and the shaft are not assembled in a direction intended during initial design. Therefore, research into reducing assembly defects while maintaining sufficient coupling force during the coupling of the thrust plate to the shaft has been required.